New Start: The Arc of Wings Old version
by Dark Light Messenger
Summary: -5 of 6- Summary: Sonic and friends, after a long battle, end up in a strange new world, where they have to meet new friends and old enemies to overcome and even greater evil. -cancelled-
1. The Beginning

Mkay, here we go! p.s: Sonic is saying the italicized words...

Chapter One: The Beginning

Sonic over-voice: I can still remember the day me, Shadow, and everyone else went to that world... man... I never had such a great time in my whole life... Let me tell you what happened...

_We were enjoying the day, minding our own business..._

Sonic: yawns I'm so glad we live on an island...

Shadow: Yeah, now that you mention it... It is always a good idea to relax when you have the chance...

Sonic: Since when did you start agreeing with me?

Shadow: Probably when we finished off all those nintcs and helped Ipiola get back to her world, and rescue her friends...

Sonic: Almost forgot about that... and those battles with Demise... thinking about those battles kinda makes me miss them...

Amy: Oh Sonic! Come watch the sunset, it's gorgeous!

Sonic thinking: Hmmm... maybe... I will for a change...

_We walked to the hills and enjoyed the sunset for a while...until that guy came along..._

_There was a rift in time right in front of us..._

Cosmo: What do you think that is?

Tails: I'm not sure...

_He came out of the rift and attacked us..._

Sonic: Yo! What's your deal?!?

??????????: Hand over the Miracle Gems!

Shadow: You got to fight for them!

_Me and Shadow brought out our swords, and Shadow brought out the wings he got from battling Demise..._

Sonic: Ready?

_Then, the rift twirled inward and we were all sucked in..._

Sonic: Where are we?

_We looked up and saw we were in a different location, but not on Mobius..._

Cream: I dunno...

_People were staring at us and gathered around... Then these guys came along and broke it up..._

?????: Alright, break it up, break it up!

_These four people looked almost as old as me... but they were human, therefore taller._

Sonic: Hey, who're you guys?

?????: The name's Plana! This is Gust...

_A boy an inch or two taller than her walked up. He had brown hair, eyes, and pants. He wore a dusty white shirt._

Gust: Hey...

Plana: He's the Guardian of Wind... This girl behind me's Crysla.

_The girl stepped to her left, and I saw she wore a very lacey outfit. She was wearing light blue top, and skirt, and had long white boots. Her hair was blue also... and her eyes were like sapphire..._

Crysla: Nice to meet you! I'm the Guardian of Water!

Plana: And this is Drago... Guardian of Flames...

_Then, a boy just as tall as Gust walked up. He had hair that flared up like fire, wore a red sleeveless shirt, wore cargo pants, and had a seperate sleeve on his right arm. His eyes were hazel, and it looked like he had feathers on his right arm and the right side of his face. He and Gust wore regular gymshoes, by the way..._

Drago: You probably are wondering why I have feathers on my face and arms. Instead of telling you, I'd rather show youand get it over with...

_He turned around, and long phoenix wings sprang out of his back and tore through his shirt..._

Sonic: Um, Shadow...

Shadow: I know...

_We gave them a suprise for a change, and we revealed our wings..._

Plana: Woah, officially weirdest thing I've ever seen... Oh yeah! I forgot, and I'm the Guradian of Earth! We're the Guradians of Lement!

_I almost forgot... The girl that first inroduced herself had short green hair, much unlike Crysla's. Plana wore a light green tank-top, and wore brown cargo shorts. She also wore boots, even thogh they were hiking boots..._

Amy: Lement?

Plana: Duh, we just said that!

Tails: What she was saying is that by "Lement" she means that we are somewhere that is probably...

Gust: W-Wait a minute... just how old are you?

Tails: I'm nine, why?

Gust thinking: Okay, they have GOT to be aliens or something...

_Okay, it was official... We were DEFINITELY not on Mobius..._

End of Chapter...

When Tails said that he was nine, this was true, because of the order of my threads... In SonicX Enter DEMISE the hedgehog, they were half a year older, and now they are another half year older... get it?

Oh, and P.S... They also are many inches taller, but only a few inches smaller than the humans they met (which are my fchrs)

BTW: In the next chapter, group one will be introduced, and in the next, two, and the next, three...

Also, if you still don't understand the change in appearances, take a look at SonicX Enter DEMISE the hedgehog!

Also: Link later...

Another also: Tank you for reading chapter one! ;D

Oh yeah... and if you have any questions, you know what to do!

(As said before, I take these thing VERY seriously)


	2. Around Town

Chapter Two: Around Town

_Since we just arrived in this place, Plana and friends showed us around. Plana explained daily things, while Drago and Gust would tell us about procedures and defenses. Crysla just told us about the history and geography of the town..._

Crysla: Anything else you want to know about?

Shadow: How do we get back to our world?

Plana: The problem wiith this world is that teleporting won't work, and to leave the atmosphere you need a spaceship...

Tails: That'll work, but it will take half a year...

Gust: I'll help you out. With the effort of both of us, it should be done in three months...

Sonic: Then it's settled...

_Just then, someone ran in the room._

: You guys, we have problem.

Plana: He is Jack, he is the head patroller of this town. He leads his groups across the landscape to make sure defenses are well, and to scan for enemy ships.

Jack: Come on!

_We ran to the town's wall just outside of the force field protecting the town._

Sammy: Look out there!

Drago: Oh no...

_Drago ran over to a phone,and talked into it._

: What's going on up there?

Drago: Five Psylan ships, closing in fast!

_The person Drago was talking to was Brittany, the head of weaponary. She has a base underground, and within the walls of the city where she monitor the town's attack force._

Brittany: I'm on it!

_Drago dropped the phone, and ran back over to us, when the enemy began to fire at the shield._

Drago: This won't work!

_He was just about to take off._

Plana: Drag...

_He flew through the shields before Plana could finish..._

Amy: What's he doing?

_Plana, Gust, and Crysla all nodded at each other. They walked out onto a platform just outside the shield..._

Drago out-loud: **Fire Version: Blazing Pillars!**

_Then, several pillars of fire surrounded the shield, and reflected the attacks._

Plana, Crysla, and Gust: **3 Elements: Tornado!**

_The tornado they created went between the pillars, and caught the ships inside._

Plana: We need help!

_Me and Shadow flew off, and got on opposite sides of the tornado..._

Cosmo and Cream: What are they...?

Sonic and Shadow: **Torrent of Light!**

_Bright energy waves flew at the tornado, until it was surrounded with it._

Sonic and Shadow: **Explosion of Light!**

_As we held out our hands again, the energy waves flew inside and caused all the ships to blow up._

_When we got back to the walls..._

Knuckles: Great job, you two!

_Two people ran up to us..._

: Are you two the ones that destroyed those ships?

Both: Yeah, why?

: We are the ones that run the town... I'm CK...

: And I'm Alex...

_Drago, Plana, Gust, and Crysla walked up..._

Plana: I see you've met these two already...

Gust: By the way, when did you learn to do that?

Both: . . . It's a long story...

Crysla: Well, can you make it short?

Sonic: During our many adventures...

Shadow: We picked up many abilities, which includes magic, weaponry, and other attacks...

Drago: Well it's a good thing you showed up when you did...

Amy: What do you mean?

Drago: Nevermind...

Crysla: We're having a bit of a problem lately...

_The four explained to us that there is another threat besides the Psylans... and that the nintcs came to Lement and began __to cause havoc..._

Cosmo: We already defeated them...

Tails: But apparently,they have aleadernow...

Amy: But who could it be?

End of Chapter

Hmm... you're right...

Anyways, there you have it! Group two will show up in the next chapter, so wait and see!

A Note To All: I said I wouldn't have enough time, because school starts tomorrow, but the first two days are half days, so I'm good... but I will set up a schedule, so every day, I will update a different thread... so I might be away between chapters...

Another Note: During the time I am away, you can talk aboout this thread, or other things...

Also: Tank you for reading! ;D

PS: This document is ,ajorly old, as the above notes are just added on. This document was copied and pasted from my account on another site. That was just to make you clear and all that... following?


	3. Unknown Presence

Chapter Three: Unknown Presence

_After a month, the ship was one-third completed. Then, we remembered seeing what loked like nintcs, and we asked the four if they had seen anything like that lately..._

Plana: Never heard of 'em, but...

Amy: But what?

Gust: There ave been strange occurences happening lately...

Sonic: Like what?

Drago: This...

_Drago typed something on the keyboard, and images of nintcs and a strange place that came right after we got teleported to Lement._

Cosmo: What are they?

Gust: They're photographs of the past few weeks, six days after you guys came here...

_We looked them over until we came to a picture of a nintc just outside the shield._

Crysla: We caught that recently, and we sent a observing device to follow it. Here is the footage it picked up.

_We watched it closely. It came to what looked like a dark city, but there was nothing but the nintcs. We took a guess that this was their new headquarters after we destroyed their first one... Then, the camera was destroyed..._

Tails: Wait go back...

_It rewound to just before it was destroyed._

Tails: Stop and zoom in to 200 percent... good... Guys look at that...

_Tails pointed at the screen and we looked closely..._

Amy: That kinda looks like...

Sonic: That's the guy that caused that warp! But what's he doing at the nintc headquarters?

Drago: Someone you know?

_Then, two girls burst in..._

: We just got another sighting!

_That girl is Sasha. She creates local emergency procedures..._

Plana: Where?

: At the outskirts of town!

_And she is Secret. She helps make sure that the emergency procedures go according to plan and with full succession..._

Crysla: Let's go!

_But when we got there, there were no nintcs..._

: Guys, we have a problem...

_Her name is Blessing Rose. She works and designs security systems, and helped to set up the town's shield._

Gust: What is it?

_Then, someone else walked up..._

: There are security shut-downs all over town!

_He is Dragon, he is one of he daily mechanics, that checks on the shield hourly._

Drago: Your joking! No!

Blessing Rose: Oh yes!

Dragon: At this rate, all the town's self-defense systems will be shut down!

_Then two more people came running up..._

: Plana!

_That girl is Crystal, she is a ship mechanic, and also a top inventor in this town..._

Plana: Now what?

: There are several reports of someone that looks like Sonic and Shadow around town causing systems to fail! 

_That is Sammy. He creates maps when requested. He is always up to date on changes in geography..._

Sonic: Someone that looks like us?

Shadow: It's just another hedgehog...

Crystal: No was; this guy was made of metal, or it looked like it...

Sonic and Shadow: Yep it's him again...

Amy: Why are you talking at the same time?

Both: No we're not!

Amy: Right...

_Anyways... We went to the town, and we didn't find a thing, but by then all the systems were up and running again..._

Tails: It doesn't look like there were any system failures...

Gust: This is just weird...

_Then, the six that ran up to us earlier came back._

Plana: Report...

Blessing Rose: All security systems are up and running.

Dragon: And all errors were instantly terminated and refined...

Drago: How about the sightings?

Sasha and Secret: Sublects gone as soon as they came.

Gust: Anything about the errors?

Crystal: Well there was one thing...

Sammy: Just before the malfunctions, some people saw what was strange creatures getting into the town, but there haven't been any sightings about that yet.

Sonic: This has to be the work of that guy that got us here in the first place...

Shadow: Who is he anyway?

_We all puzzled ourselves with the same question for the rest of the day..._

End of Chapter...

Alright, next up is group three, and then the fun will start! Stick around!

Also: Tomorrow is another half day, so lucky me! ;D Anyways, I'll probably get the next chapter in then...

Tank you for reading! ;D

Ps ONCE MORE: This was prewritten, so at the current time I wish I had never wrote this...


	4. The True Objective

Chapter Four: The True Objective…

Knuckles: I can't believe we have to wait another month because the system crashed…

Sonic: So? You should be happy. After all, I get more chances to explore this place!

Amy: Sonic…

Sonic: Welp, I promised Drago to help him out with security, so I'm off!

He sped off leaving a trail of smoke. Knuckles prepared to run off after him, when Tails got in front of him.

Tails: Knuckles, everyone here wants go get home, and I know with you and your master emerald case…

Knuckles: I don't have a case!

Tails: Either way, just cool your jets, we're all pretty anxious to go home!

Knuckles: Yeah, yeah…

Shadow: onto a more important subject, what did those things actually do?

????: That's a dumb question, they went after blueprints…

Amy: So, a name?

????: Alex, and if you don't mind I'm tired of talking to you…

??: Alex, hold up! Hey, who are you freaks?

Tails: Well for one thing, we're not from around here…

??: I can see that since no animals talk…

Tails: well, who are you? You're just as cold as Alex…

??: Call me CK…

_He walked off following Alex._

Amy: Yeesh! What's their problems?

????????: hey, don't make fun of my friends!

Cream: Who are you?

????????: My name is Brittany, and in case you didn't know, the four of us don't exactly appreciate freaks like you around here…

????: I would be the fourth… My name's jack…

Knuckles: Well at least we know not to cross any of you guys in a dark alley…

Cosmo giggled at that image.

Brittany: If you don't stop you're gonna end up with more than a cracked jaw there, missy…

Tails: Hey, leave her alone!

Jack: hey look, I guess her boyfriend wants some too…

Tails: hey, that's not what I said.

Plana: Alright guys, cool your jets!

Brittany: You can't tell us what to do!

Plana: but I'm telling the both of ya to shaddup! We have enough problems. Besides, weren't you two going to go help with town repairs?

Jack: might as well since these guys are just a sack full of bores… see ya losers…

_They walked out the door. _

Amy: UGH! I'm so sick and tired of them, it makes me wanna…

BOOM!

Gust: Guys, we have a major problem with the shields outside. They're starting to shut down!

Knuckles: We'll go take a look!

Sonic ran in front of the door.

Sonic: guys, what do you call a huge white thing that can rip apart shields?

Crysla: what do you mean?

Sonic: Take a look!

Tails: what is that?!?

Gust: I was kind of hoping you would know…

_Shadow ran up to me._

Shadow: Ready?

Sonic: Oh yeah!

They leaped in the air and immediately entered their Final Forms. They opened their wings and began to fly all around the creature at top speeds until they started a vortex around it. Then after it shrieked it began to dissipate. Sonic and Shadow landed on the ground below where they were. They looked up and noticed a smaller white creature.

Being: syjhjjs miracle adlhe gems…

Sonic: miracle gems?

Shadow: sonic, remember that guy who wanted the miracle gems?

Sonic: this thing is probably what he sent to find them…

_It floated down in front of us and began to take another form. It looked like a clone of the guy we saw before._

Being: Unless you want his city turned to ashes give me the Miracle Gems!

Sonic: Nope, sorry. That's not going to happen!

Being: Have it your way…

It raised its arms up to the sky and a huge firestorm began to come down from the clouds.

Sonic: just great!

To Be Continued…

Whoa, what have they gotten themselves into?!? Oh well, you just have to tune in and find out!

P.S: Sorry bout the delay… again… I have to work on a lot of school projects lately… anyways, I can probably get them started I the weekdays and finish them up on weekends, depending on my schedules…


	5. The True Objective II

Chapter Four: The True Objective… (Part 2)

While they were flying up past the clouds, they blasted every fireball, and with every one burnt out, the greater the noise.

Sonic: Shadow, how are going to spot it?!? At this rate, it _will _burn down the city!

Shadow: I'll stop the fireballs, but we'll need help from the others, so you should go get them!

Drago: Need any help?

Sonic: 'Bout time…

Drago was now in front of the arrow-like fireballs. He spread his wings out, which began to catch fire. He created a ball of dark energy and began absorbing the attacks.

Drago: I've got this under control, go get rid of _it_!

Both: Got it.

They dived down back through the clouds. Sonic and Shadow landed near the creature that created the firestorm.

Sonic: Just so we know, what are you planning to do with Miracle Gems?

Being: . . .

Sonic: Well, start talking!

Being: This world is ungoverned, and on the verge of destruction. To obtain order, I will absorb the Gems of Creation and become more powerful than ever!

The others ran up behind Sonic and Shadow.

Knuckles: Is he talking about the Miracle Gems?

Being: Correct. You call them Miracle Gems, but they really are the Gems of Creation, the only crystals in the universes to have the power to create others. The very gems you possess are the keys to the destruction, or creation of worlds… and I will not be denying _him_ just because of a few rodents…

Sonic: One, we're not rodents, we're hedgehogs!

Shadow: And two, who is _he_?

Being: You should already be familiar with the Wings of Darkness.

Shadow: But those were destroyed, someone must have revived them and fused with its power…

Being: If you mean Nazo, then correct…

Tails: Oh no, not him!

Cosmo: Who is Nazo?

Tails: He's the person that Shadic fought a year or so back. He was trying to blow up Earth so the Master Emerald was destroyed, and Nazo would be the most powerful being in the universe.

Amy: In other words, he is bad news.

Rouge: If he was destroyed though, why is he back?

Shadow turned and spoke to them.

Shadow: We hadn't destroyed Nazo, but we did send him to the Dark Realm. A year later we sealed the Wings of Darkness there. Nazo must have found them and used them to slowly regenerate…

Being: He speaks the truth. Anyhow, I will not deny him the Gems of Creation, so hand them over.

Sonic blinked and stared at Shadow before glancing back at the creature.

Sonic: Um, about that… You see whenever we found one, shadow would absorb it… and we don't exactly want to take them out…

Being: So then I must force them out!

It dashed towards them, balls of energy in its hands. They got out of the way, but instead it ran into the others, but hit Amy first who sent flying into the wall.

Sonic: Why… you…

Shadow: What now?

Sonic immediately turned a dark color. His wings turned dark also.

Cosmo: What's going on? Is there something wrong?

Knuckles raised his fists.

Knuckles: It's Dark Sonic… Sonic's corrupt super form. It was also last year that he went into that form… Tails and I thought that nothing would ever be able to invoke it, but now…

Dark Sonic flew up in the air. Then, Drago landed next to Crysla.

Drago: Crysla, what's with Sonic?

Crysla: It's Sonic's dark super form… Knuckles and Tails explained that he also used it a year ago… Apparently, something invoked it for it to happen.

Gust: So, what do we do?

Plana: One thing's for sure though, the guy that sent Amy into the wall is toast now…

Cream hid behind Amy who was now getting off the ground.

Amy: What is it, Cream? Oh no… Sonic!

_Drago: This is… a lot like…_

Rouge: I think we'd better get out of here… now!

Cream: But what about Sonic?

Tails: Don't worry, Shadow's with him… besides, something tells me we don't want to be around for this battle…

The others ran, leaving DarkSonic, Shadow, and the being to the battle…

To Be Continued…

Note: Some of my chapters will be segmented into parts, and not counted as a whole other chapter.

Wow,talk about NEW YEAR suspense! See ya later guys! TailsQT out!


	6. Infinity Reached?

Chapter Four: Part Three: Infinity Reached?

After the others had already left, Sonic (now in his dark super form), Final Shadow, as well as the clone of Destructor, remained in the center of the war-torn city. They hovered in the air, the black hedgehog trying to calm the other down.

"Sonic, come on, snap out of it; that's not helping anything!" Dark, sapphire eyes came in contact with insistent red ones. A hiss was his reply as he turned his gaze to the being observing them with curiosity. "I don't need any concern, especially from you!" The ultimate life form sprung back as Dark Sonic tried to knock him towards the ground. What happened to make him so filled with hatred?

Sure, he could understand his reaction with what happened to Amy, Shadow had similar feelings for Maria, and… Why was this coming up now? He had to focus on how to help Sonic out of this, but, why; why was he hesitating to do so? As he thought this over, the dark blue eyes radiated with pure hatred, ever grasping the other hedgehog's moments of hesitation as an opportunity to force him out of the way, yet each time it failed.

Now the angered hedgehog contemplated these failures of his. "Why do you not fight back, can you not defend your self?" At the comment, Shadow caught his punch as they were both pushing each other with equal forces. They let out small grunts of exhaustion, as their forms were only meant for a maximum of fifteen minutes unfortunately, and now it was going on what felt like hours. 'Why is he holding back," the hedgehog thought to himself. 'It may be Son's darker form, but it is still Sonic after all, and he probably isn't comfortable with this either.'

And, he wasn't; Sonic's head was telling him to end it now, to remove the opposite creature from his sight, but in the back of his mind, something very remote and convincing was forcing him to hold back. This annoyed him, enough that he tried biting his own hand to cover pain with pain. It was bad enough that the creature was to destroy the town, but now this serious hedgehog would have to see this desperate side of him; he detested it to a level of infinite hatred, much more than what he had felt before, when... never mind: the goal at the moment was defeating both of the threats towards him.

Shadow catching the first signs of struggle, immediately understood what the hedgehog was going through signified by the bite. Red drops softly fell to the ground, and its echo was caught by his ears. He shuddered at the sight. Sonic must have been going through something if not just insanity, yet an eerie chill constantly made itself know in his mind. His friend was just that: his friend. This became clear to Shadow months back that it was an important fact. So, why break their promise to be partners now, here? It made no sense.

Their minds each toggled thoughts leading into others and others.

Meanwhile, about towards the other side of the city, their friends watched from a telescope. Well, mostly Tails. As for the others, they make-shifted for standing on the roof and balcony, "How long do you think they'll go at it?" "Who knows…," Knuckles replied to the worried pink hedgehog. "You're worried," he informed her. "Duh, why would I be making this face," she said to him. "At first, we didn't believe what we were told about his dark self, but now…" Gust said drifting off. Plana realized where he was going with it. "Relax; when Drago went like this, we got him out of it. Well, Crysla did," she said also trailing off.

At this comment, the teen turned away facing the lowering sun towards the west. "You know how I feel about that…" "Don't get all touchy," she spat out before groggily turning her head away. The red-headed boy flew down to the ground and walked out of sight. At this, Crysla turned and faced the plant-like girl before running after him, "Oh, how can you be so heartless?!?" She zoomed past Tails, causing him to spin around wildly, twisting his feet around, and causing him to fall off the chair.

Plana groaned and pinched the skin between her eyebrows before walking down the stairs and sitting down in the kitchen.

Realizing that, once again, he would have to cheer her up some way, Gust trailed after her, leaving the friends to discuss their own matters. Seeing Amy's expressions, Cream waddled over and curiously looked up and asked her, "Don't worry Amy; I'm sure Sonic will end up being just fine!" "I don't know, Cream," Tails spoke up from the counter. As it turns out, he was staring out at the stars, observing patterns to improve the efficiency of their ship's flight patterns. "I mean, it's Dark Sonic we're all talking about, right?" "He's got a point. Last time, he was only around for a minute or so, and hadn't reached this level, but now…"

Amy sighed looking out at the center of the city, watching dark figures clash before the soon to vanish sun. Her hero; the one person she had adored for so long had become a killing machine. Tears streamed down her pale and frozen face. It just didn't seem fair for this to happen…

At the same time, shouts of both anger and concern rocketed back and forth nearly at the speed of the two warring hedgehogs. One had a dark attitude and a light appearance, while the other was a creature of great light, now symbolizing a demon. It was irony, as it is. Two complete opposites fighting a battle none could believe ever to happen; two long forgotten enemies were now friends, fighting. It was truly something the others could not take to their hearts lightly…


	7. Breaking My Limits

Chapter Four: Part Four: Breaking My Limits

Shadow knew he had to stop this meaningless battle between them. Unfortunately, time was not on his side, for at any moment now he would run out of energy. Then what would happen? Would Dark Sonic destroy the new foe, or worse, the whole floating island? What would become of the others; would they…? No, why is he thinking like that?!? He has to stop Sonic somehow… otherwise…

The other pulled back, before spinning into a pinball. He attempted to dodge, but instead the hedgehog turned a quick 180 and rocketed him into the ground, face first. Catching himself quickly, Shadow reached for a Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!" Dark Sonic raised his eyebrows, seeing his sudden reaction. Before he knew it, the dark hedgehog was forced into the ground by a set of hands.

Being caught off guard like that angered him as he kicked the hedgehog off and sent into rows of homes. Their residents filed out minutes ago when the danger was well known to the city. They were all remaining in a hidden bunker underground. However, they wouldn't remain safe for long. Now, they fighting began to get more and more violent, as Dark Sonic was using sneak attacks as Shadow relied on the powers of the emeralds and gems to use chaos control. But now, they began to lose their strength.

"Sonic, stop this now; I'm not the enemy!" "So why do you stand in my way?!?" "Just what is it you're trying to do," he asked as they launched magical attacks now; it would not be long before they would resort to weapons… "Why you ask; simply to protect!" Protect… did he mean Amy? Then, that would mean… "Sonic, listen up; Amy and the others are safe, but it's not helping that you're doing this! The enemy is the creature down there already on its way to destroy the others! Are you going to squabble with me on this or will you do something and help?!?"

The words began to make sense, especially since it was Shadow, but… where was…? Before he realized it, the hedgehog's eyes widened as it was now preparing to strike the building where the others were. Seeing this, the blue spheres flickered back to an emerald green snapping Sonic out of it. He wildly looked around, and saw Shadow with a worried face. "Oh no, don't tell me…" "Forget that; they need help!"

At that moment, _it_ prepared to fire. "No; Amy _No; of all things, not this,_" he thought. Sonic rushed like the wind to the place, and was feet away as it fired. "Amy!" Sonic felt a burst of speed past him; his was heart racing as he leaped up in front of them. The attack cut between him as it ripped away the dark blue on him, revealing a whiter glow. It was something straight out of horror. At this, Amy yelled to him at the top of her lungs, "Sonic!"

The dark wings burst apart into dust and realigned into a set of ten white wings. Eventually, the attack wore off and remained an angelic version of his previous dark Cream was spinning wildly around her as Cheese was jumping and fluttering around with joy. "What's with your chao," Tails asked her. "Cheese is very happy! Apparently, she likes the super form." _"I can see why," _Amy said to herself.

"Hey Knuckles, can you get the others out of here? This next attack will be powerful, so I need you guys as far as possible." "What about Shadow," Amy said finally getting worried again. At this, a golden warp was next to him as another white hedgehog, this one with red streaks, appeared before them. "Go on already," he confirmed.

The red echidna nodded back to them as he ushered the others out of the building. They ran for the outer wall as the battle ensued. The two angelic beings nodded in response as a swirling energy radiating hatred surrounded the creature before them as the metallic hedgehog revealed red eyes of hatred. "You are truly pests; I shall be glad to be rid of you." "Okay, whatever you just said, it doesn't matter, you're the one that's goin' down," Sonic replied.

"Then try!" At this, it launched out balls of dark static. "Here we go!" Shadow rolled himself into a pinball, as Sonic tossed him up into the air, the hedgehog rocketing into the clouds, where he charged his attack with the sun's energy. This distracted Destructor, allowing the white hedgehog to flip up before the dark ray was launched at him. He spun over him, trapping the robotic-like being in a ball of light. He held it down, forcing more pressure onto it.

Looking up, he called out to Shadow, "Go!" And as this voice rang in his ears, the other white hedgehog spiraled down towards them. Sonic darted out of the way just in time, the pinball impacting with the light, sending out shockwaves rupturing stone walls nearly a mile away. Before long, an explosion of white engulfed the city and could be seen as a faint glow on another part of the planet. Minutes felt like hours as the light slowly faded.

At the wall, the others dimmed their eyes to see remaining two small glows where the larger one had erupted from. Below them, sparks of light began to slow, at first random and fast, before becoming uniform and slow. The being was gone, a crater in its place. The next thing they knew, the two super-powered hedgehogs had teleported behind them. Amy had tears of joy in her eyes and hugged her hero. "Oh Sonic, I knew you would come through for us!"

"We're awful thankful that guy didn't do any damage," Crysla said as the four walked up to them. Drago stood next to her, behind their backs they were holding hands. "Speaking of which, did any of you two catch what happened to him?" "No; I think that was only a clone," Shadow said to him. "The real guy is somewhere in that city you spoke of before, and he's probably scheming on how to destroy or rule the full blown planet," Sonic added. "Well, we'll be ready for it."

End Chapter


	8. Matters of Importance

Chapter Five: Matters of Importance: Part One

Amy lightly tapped her fingers on the small table as she watched Tails and Gust hover over their blueprints. Unfortunately for them during the assault not a mere ay before, the originals were lost, meaning the building and time for their departure for home, would now take about four extra weeks; even though the two geniuses worked day and night, without getting a wink of sleep, Sonic, not caring as much as he would, responded to the situation in a slightly glad tone of voice…

"It is so surprising that a nine year old is so smart and excelled in building," Crysla said across from her as the girl set a tray of teacups, accompanied so nicely with some fine china and a seemingly antique pot for serving. Upon sitting down, they watched the two boys in silence for a minute or so, while they carried several miscellaneous items back and forth.

"So how's everything with you and Drago," the pink haired girl asked the other. "What do you mean," she asked as she took a sip from her small teacup. "Don't joke around; just because I've only been around here for a month and about a few weeks, don't get the impression I'm clueless about you liking each other…"

At this, the brown liquid burst from her mouth and across the room. Tails, seeing this, swiped the work desk of the plans before the drink hit the lamp nearby, shorting it out. "Watch where ya' spit; Guardian of Water or not," the dusty, brown haired teen stated as Gust put the –now useless- study lamp on his computer desk nearby. Quickly forgetting it, he began to go on about certain malfunctions in the engine rooms on the left and right sides of the ship. "So what need to work on is…"

"How did you know," the sapphire haired girl said sitting back down. "Puh-lease honey; you and that boy are always together," a familiar voice said as a white bat, wearing a black dress with white flowers, and dark purple, high-heeled, fashion boots, leapt down from a wooden ceiling beam.

Then, a random window shut nearby with a loud creak. "Now look what you did; he's run off again, just when we needed him," Tails whined at Rouge. "We needed him to weld our metal since _someone _dropped my flame-welder and broke it," he explained while gesturing his head over to a red echidna nearby. "You should have told me not to point it at my face," he shot back. "I did; you just didn't listen!"

"Should we go get him," Amy interrupted, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Nah; he'll shake it off; he always does," Plana said as she walked through the kitchen doorway. She helped herself to a cup of the white tea and calmly slurped it up. Next she tiptoed to the sink and hunched over. After washing the cup, she placed it in the dryer and set it to dry with a number of other random dishes.

"Even so, I should still do something to help," Crysla said ignoring the noise and comments. The moment she shut the door, an alarm sounded. Ignoring this too, she ran off to look for her friend. At the same time, a blue wind followed by a black on passed her; Sonic and Shadow both knew that the siren meant a strange gravitational or aerial warp, but even something minor could suddenly turn devastating to the entire population.

"We'd best go to the city's outer walls and try to get any information possible from Dragon." "I'm not so sure we'll be there at all; look," the blue hedgehog replied back. They both stopped in their tracks to see a dark, swirling mass of energy tearing apart the stone walls. Each block of concrete was scattered into trillions of specks, until each one was dragged into the center.

Immediately seeing the danger, they turned a sharp one-eighty, but while doing so, Sonic tripped, which was when the winds knocked him flat against the remaining part of the stone barrier, sending him out of consciousness. "Sonic," Shadow rushed forward, against all his head was telling him, which was to get out of there, but that didn't seem to be at all right.

By the time he reached him, the strange whirring and energy levels had both died down; soon there would be nothing remaining of the strange occurrence. For a moment, the air went thin, but he ignored it all. Lifting the boy up… wait; was…? Yes; Sonic was human; so was he. This confused him for a second, but eventually, he spread his wings and took flight, until eventually he was at the foot of the workshop adjoined to the warehouse.

"I think they're back," a voice from inside said. Amy opened up the door, but soon her face flushed red as she fainted. "Strange…" Stepping inside, he heard several gasps and thumps across the large area. "What," he said breaking the odd silence. "Whoa; who're the two cuties," Plana said in an outburst, but when she saw those red eyes, she fell back on the ground, passing out. "Was it something I said?"

End of Part One


End file.
